Take The Time to Make You Mine
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: The trio come together to share their feelings. But this time, two get more than they bargained for. RHr Forever!


Take The Time to Make You Mine

A/N: Hello all loyal followers and people who just liked the summary (don't know why you would). Now, I never write anything other than R/Hr. Not as a stand alone, any way. This is fluffy and my style of story. So yeah. Have fun and may this story make you smile.

Disclaimer: All hail the mighty J.K! For without her, Harry Potter fan fic would not exist! Neither would Harry, actually. Anyway, I don't own anything except my extensive Star Wars collection. But you can't have it. If you sue for it, I'll set all on fire and be declared a pyromaniac.

Now, on with the story!

The trio had become a lot more aware of what was going on in the Wizarding world since the events of the year before. So they had weekly talk sessions to relieve stress, get things off their chests and catch up with each other's emotional states. The sessions would be held on each Saturday unless something else came up, and sometimes ran for the whole day. They used the boys' dormitory or if it was nice out, by the lake. In the last few sessions, conversations had risen about their love lives. Amazingly enough, these hadn't always ended in arguments. The three could tell that one of the sessions would eventually be dominated by this talk, but they couldn't tell when. But when the next one came up, it was the only thing on their minds.

"So, how is everyone feeling this week?" Hermione asked when she walked into the boys' dormitory. 

"Alright. Kinda sedated." Harry commented from his position leaning against his four-poster. "How about you?"

"Hmm. All over the place. Tired, frustrated, very happy, and sad too." She said, leaning up against Ron's bed. "How are you feeling Ron?"

"Happy. But sad. Very frustrated." He said, staring off into space, then looking up at her from his seat on the floor.

"Yeah? Hmm. Seems that our feelings are getting taken over in a negative way."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I know why I'm feeling all of this." Ron stated.

"You do?" she asked, walking over to sit next to him. He nodded.

"Care to share?" Harry asked.

"Bloody girls." He said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Hermione said in indignation.

"Yeah well, you are when I fall in love and can't do a ruddy thing about it."

"What?" she screeched.

"Argh! I knew you'd act like this. No matter what type of girl you are, you're always going to act like a prat when love enters the conversation."

"Excellent observation, Ron. I think I'll write that one down." Harry grinned.

"Shut up." She grinned, blushing madly. "But this **is** news. Who is it? Do I know them?" 

"Oi! I'm not telling you that! You'll probably yell at me!" he replied noisily.

"Oh, please? Harry! Do you know who it is?" she asked, practically pouncing on Harry.

"Yep."

"And?"

"I promised Ron not to tell anyone."

"Why the heck do you tell Harry and not me? Ugh! Boys."

"That, my friend, is also a secret." Harry laughed.

"Argh!" she growled, clearly frustrated. "Well, I know a secret too. I'm in love, and I'm not telling you who it is!" she said, poking her tongue out. She sat in the middle of the room and laid down on her back.

"Bloody hell! It's Krum, isn't it? I knew you'd fall for the stupid Bulgarian git." Ron yelled, scooting over to Hermione's lying form.

"No! It's not Viktor! We're just friends, Ron. Besides, that's disgusting." She said quietly.

"It is disgusting. He four years older than you! He's twenty!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm just not attracted to him. It's like saying I'm in love with Harry. I only have platonic feelings for him."

"Yeah, well. Good." He said, wondering why she didn't say she had platonic feelings for him. But as he was silent and Hermione started asking Harry about who he liked, she pulled her shirt up to scratch her stomach, exposing a **lot** of her skin.

He became entranced with the bare flesh, going into an immediate daydream. He was reaching out to touch her, tracing mindless patterns on her torso. It was wonderful, how soft her skin was. Then he snapped out of his daydream to find he wasn't really daydreaming. He was sitting there, running his hand over her stomach. She was watching him do it. She was enjoying it. She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling slightly. Just as he was about to smile, Harry cleared his throat and he whipped his hand away. Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise.

"I think I've just found out who Hermione likes." Harry commented. At this, the girl's eyes widened in shock. She sat straight up and made a squeaking noise.

"Harry, please! Don't say it!" she cried desperately.

"Hang on, how come he's allowed to know and I'm not?" Ron asked, not catching onto everything.

"Well-because, um. How come he's allowed to know who **you** like and **I'm** not?" she replied. Harry cracked up laughing. Then, for a second time, Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh gosh. Are you serious, Harry?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"What? What's going on? Tell me! I want to know!" Ron shouted.

"I'll just be leaving." Harry smirked, and left the room.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. What's going on?" he asked. Hermione looked like she couldn't decide on what she was feeling, then burst into tears.

"I, I – I'm so confused!" she cried. Ron was confused too, not understanding a thing, but realising he should comfort her.

"Hey, come on Hermione. Its okay." he condoled, moving closer and putting an arm around her. She put her head on his chest and grabbed onto his shoulders, bawling her eyes out.

He sat with her until she calmed down, embracing her and not letting go. She held onto him like a scared child. When the last tear rolled down her cheek, he held her back to wipe it away and look in her eyes.

"You think you're confused? I didn't even know you were having a conversation. It didn't make sense." He smiled. She gave him a weak smile and frowned.

"Why were you touching my stomach?" she asked. He turned red and looked away. 

"I thought I was daydreaming."

"Daydreaming about touching my stomach?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah. Your skin is so silky and smooth. It felt nice."

"It felt nice to me, too." She smiled.

"It did? Can I do it again? Oops." He blushed.

"You can slide your hand from my shoulder down to my back." She suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure." She said. He grinned, doing as she said. He slid a hand under her shirt to trace patterns all over. She shivered and felt the goose bumps appear.  She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"So, um. What were you talking about to Harry?"

"Who I like. And who you like." She said, trying to avoid his question.

"What, do they have something in common? Who do you like?" he asked. She smiled softly and turned her head towards his. She pressed her lips against his jaw, then resumed her earlier position.

"Oh!" he let out. "Oh."

"You could say that." She said, giggling.

"Hey, I get it all now!" he said happily.

"That's good. Now, are you going to kiss me, or what?" she asked, looking at him side on.

"Can I?" he asked, face lighting. She nodded, and he leant down, pressing his lips to hers. It was small and lasted only a few seconds, but it was all that was needed.

"I think you'll need to do that again soon. Very soon." A giddy Hermione grinned.

"Anything for you, princess." he smiled back, touching her nose and kissing her again.

A/N: Reviewing is good for the body. The heart. The soul. And it only takes a few moments. If you took the time to read it, you can take a much shorter time to review. Don't make me beg. That's bad for your health.

Catch ya all next time!


End file.
